Vhaeraun
Returned to life during the Sundering, circa 1480s DR | race = Drow | gender = Male | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = neutral evil | symbol2e = Black half mask | homeplane2e = Carceri formerly: Arvandor | realm2e = Carceri/Colothys/Ellaniath | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Thievery, drow males, territory, evil activity on the surface world | spheres2e = None. Vhaeraun is able to duplicate any divine or arcane spell in the mind of his followers within 180 feet . | worshipers2e = Assassins, male drow and half-drow, poisoners, shadowdancers, rogues, thieves | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic Evil | symbol3e = Two black lenses forming a mask. | homeplane3e = The Demonweb Pits/Ellaniath | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Thievery, drow males, evil activity on the surface | domains3e = Chaos, Drow,Evil, Travel,Trickery | worshipers3e = Assassins, male drow and half-drow, poisoners, shadowdancers, rogues, thieves | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Shadowflash (shortsword) | holy days3e =Midwinter Night known as the Masked Lord's Embrace | class3e = | refs3e = | power4e = Dead power | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power5e = Deity | alignment5e = Chaotic Evil | symbol5e = Black mask with two blue lenses | dominion5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | sphere5e = Thievery | domains5e = Trickery domain | worshipers5e = Drow males, Drow who rebel against the matriarchy | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Vhaeraun (Vay-''rawn''), also known as the Masked Lord and the Masked God of Night, was the drow god of territory, thievery, drow males, and evil activity on the surface world. His worshipers included assassins, male drow and half-drow, poisoners, shadowdancers, rogues, and thieves. Vhaeraun resided in the Demonweb Pits, his realm is called Ellaniath and was his hiding place whose whereabouts were unknown due to the god wiping the memories of anyone visiting it . Description Vhaeraun appeared as a black-masked (or purple-masked ) male drow that was masked in shadows, had a short sword and dagger, and wore leather armor and cloak. His eye and hair color changed with his emotion (red for anger, gold for triumph, blue for amusement, green for puzzlement or curious interest) . He spoke High Drow. When he appeared to Inthracis in 1373 DR, he was missing a hand. Worshipers The church of Vhaeraun was loosely organized, mainly due to persecution from the priestesses of Lolth who ruled over the majority of the drow race. Vhaeraun's clergy was almost entirely male, and they practiced a passive opposition to Lolth. Aside from that, Vhaeraun strove to reclaim the surface world from which he was forced to flee. This led to frequent conflicts with the clerics of Eilistraee, benevolent drow who strove to live in peace with the surface folk. Some priests of Vhaeraun advocated unity of the elven races in order to more easily dominate the surface world. Some, however, viewed this as heresy. Priests often wore ceremonial veils of black silk. Orders ;House Jaelre House Jaelre was formerly a drow house of Menzoberranzan, driven away from the city for being a house of heretics. They roamed the Underdark for many years. In 1372 DR, they were based in Minauthkeep, an abandoned elven fort in the forest of Cormanthor on the surface world. ;Jaezred Chaulssin The Jaezred Chaulssin were a patriarchal house of skilled assassins. Their goal was to rid the drow of the tyrannical rule of Lolth and her priestesses. They were "based" in the ruined drow city of Chaulssin, from which they got their name. In truth, they only visited Chaulssin to hold secret counsels. Members were actually spread throughout most of the Underdark, with agents in most major drow cities. During the Silence of Lolth in 1372 and 1373 DR, the Jaezred Chaulssin instigated a number of rebellions in drow cities in an attempt to overthrow the Lolthite priestesses. Their actions led to the Siege of Menzoberranzan, the destruction of Ched Nasad, and the restructure of society in a number of other cities, including Eryndlyn and Maerimydra. ;Dragon's Hoard The Dragon's Hoard was a merchant band led by Nisstyre of Ched Nasad that formed a small community in the High Forest. Their main base, however, was located in the deep dragon Pharx's lair in the notorious trade city of Skullport beneath the great human city of Waterdeep. The band was involved in the slave trade in Skullport and were almost completely obliterated in 1361 DR by a group of Eilistraeean followers led by Qilué Veladorn. Assisting this group of Eilistraeen followers were Liriel Baenre and her human companion, Fyodor of Rashemen. Relationships , dueling]] Vhaeraun was fiercely opposed by his son Selvetarm, who resented Vhaeraun's machinations. They fought during the Silence of Lolth as Vhaeraun sought to destroy Lolth in her weakened state. Vhaeraun enjoyed a working relationship with Mask, Shar, and Talona. Vhaeraun was known as the Sly Savage to the followers of Eilistraee. History Vhaeraun was the son of Corellon Larethian and Lolth and the brother of Eilistraee. He was cast out of the elven pantheon, along with his mother, after their betrayal was discovered. In 1372 DR, during the War of the Spider Queen, the drow of Menzoberranzan sent a contingent to Lolth's Demonweb Pits where they discovered Lolth defenseless. Their guide summoned his god Vhaeraun to attack the defenseless Lolth, but Selvetarm appeared and in the ensuing battle they both fell off the web and plummeted into the darkness below. Vhaeraun was later (Nightal 20, 1375 DR ) killed by his sister, Eilistraee, when he attempted to enter her realm and assassinate her. His portfolio was taken by her at that time. After the Sundering (circa 1489 DR), Vhaeraun and Eilistraee were alive again, as separate entities. Both siblings made their return be known, manifesting through their avatars to their followers, who enthusiastically spread the world. However, the power and conditions of the two deities, or what move were they planning next remained unknown. Notable followers of Vhaeraun Clerics * Tzirik Jaelre, high priest of House Jaelre (1372 DR). * Xorthaul Barriath, Patron Father and head priest of the Jaezred Chaulssin (1373 DR). * Shakti Hunzrin, traitor-priestess of Lolth and Vhaeraun (1361 DR). * Henge, drow priest in the Dragon's Hoard in 1361 DR. Worshipers * Nisstyre, leader of the Dragon's Hoard (1361 DR). Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Condemnation * Resurrection * Sacrifice of the Widow ;Sourcebooks: *''Demihuman Deities'' *''Faiths and Pantheons'' *''On Hallowed Ground'' External links *"Citadel of the Mask Lord" — contains tons of information on Vhaeraun and his clergy and churches, weapons, and orders and dogma *Vhaeraun and Selvetarm Do Battle — Image by Steve Prescott. References de:Vhaeraun Category:Dark Seldarine Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Deities from the Demonweb Pits Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Drow domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities